Song Smash
by KissableBrain
Summary: When Nathan left, it was like a big snowball effect. They all left one by one. Why did they all leave? What's going on at the reservation? Why won't people tell me? And what's up with that huge buff dude that keeps staring at me? During New Moon


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Twilight! I do not think that I will own Twilight anytime soon, or in any near possible future, or even in another dimension. So, yeah.

_Summary:_ Marina, Danica, Sawyer, Nathan, and Zach are all in a band. When Nathan (who lives in La Push) doesn't show up for practice and quits the band, the others slowly fall apart. Slowly, all the band members leave the band except the leader, Marina. She and her new friend Bella make mistakes that could possibly never be fixed...

_Author's Note:_ Since this is my first story, I hope that you like it. I tried really hard to proofread everything before I started to even write the first draft. I hope you like it! Oh, and the summary will only be on this page, because I hate coping and pasting stuff on each chapter. I hate writing these at the beginning too. Anyway, let the story begin!

Chapter 1: Big Time Studios and Song Smashes

Well, it was official. I was bored. Naturally, I would go to go of my best-buddies and annoy the heck out of them until I was either hungry or tired. But, today that was not an option. Seeing as how I was sitting on top of a before mentioned best-buddy, named Sawyer to be exact, I couldn't bug her. That's just torture. But, seeing as she was just sitting there…

"Marina Lucy Kerman you get off me this instant!"

Breaking me from my thoughts, I just smiled smugly at the trapped Sawyer straddled beneath me. _And she thought I couldn't catch her… _

"Marina! I'm losing air! Help! H-h-e-e-e-e-l-l-ppppp….." she wheezed, dragging out the 'p' for extra effect. Which was a given, when it's Sawyer.

Her blond bouncy curls were framing her face nicely, making her look like an angel, which she wasn't. Her baby blue eyes were currently glaring at me, making me feel as if I had spiders crawling from my armpits, going straight for the face. _The Precious Face…._

"Well, good morning to you, too, Sawyer." She just glared harder at this comment.

How rude. I was just exchanging the morning pleasantries.

"You didn't feel like sharing hellos when I walked through the door, and you attacked me! What kinda welcome is that? 'Oh, hello dear, would you like some ninja attackers before I give you you're morning coffee?' Because no, I did not want that option to be fulfilled." Oh no, she was ranting. And a ranting Sawyer meant payback… I'd have to watch my back later.

"Am I walking in on some girl on girl action here? Cause the stuff on the Internet sucks." said a manly-ish voice from the doorway. We both (that being Sawyer and me) snapped out heads to the entryway and saw our favorite femme-man.

"Ah, Zach, you have rescued me! This woman was molesting me! I was just about to yell 'RAPE' when you came in all your manly glory!" I practically yelled as I jumped off Sawyer and ran into the safety of Zach's arms.

"Molesting _you_? Ha! I think you're the one that switched teams on the basketball court, if you know what I mean." Sawyer said, as she struggled to get up, being her clumsy self. "Fuck, why couldn't I just have unnatural balance like all you people! Then I wouldn't have to be at the expense of all you people!"

"We don't have unnatural balance; we have regular, average coordination. Just because you have none of the basic human skills in the walking department, doesn't mean we're all more advanced than you." Danica said as she walked through the door, her black wavy hair (pulled back tightly in a ponytail that would constrict use of my neck if I even attempted it) swishing around as she walked, her almost black eyes dancing with amusement.

"Oh, shut up." grumbled Sawyer, as she finally got up and walked to the couch, making sure to reinforce her comeback by falling down on her way to the couch three feet away.

"Where's Nathan?" asked Zach, his hand dragging itself in his hair, almost swallowing it with the dark black color his hair was. His hair color fit perfectly with his dark brown eyes, making him look like a little boy that just got scolded. Which, he usually acted like.

"Don't know. Called his cell about an hour ago after he didn't respond to my text, but he didn't answer." I said, feeling newly worried about my friend.

"Well, he's probably in a mood. He's been grumpy all week. Don't worry, Saint Mary." Danica said softly. She was worried too. Nathan was never grumpy, or really ever showed a negative emotion.

Nathan lived on the La Push reservation, so he had that gorgeous tan skin, and black eyes that looked like they could see all your sins. Which, in his and the others in our groups books, we had a lot of.

"Well, let's get to the reason why you called us all here, eh? You sounded particularly excited." said Sawyer. _Oh yeah!_

"Holy Crow! You won't believe it! I got a call this morning, and it was the director of Big Time Studios! He said that they had an opening at their Song Smash in two weeks, and that we had a chance to get in! We would be the first consulted, and all we have to do is decide!" I screamed.

Big Time Studios was the biggest record producing company in the country. It was known to have produced songs for famous bands like Paramore, Miley Cyrus, and Owl City. They had tons of variety, and loved to keep up with the next trends. Our music was fitting into the next trend.

Big Time's Song Smash was famous in our part of the U.S. It was known to have been the starting point for bands and artists. Big Time always sent out ten scouts, and they would consult to decide who would get a record deal. It was a huge thing, and our band had always wanted to be a part of it, even if we didn't win.

"Oh…My…God. I think I'm going to die!" shrieked Sawyer, in her usual dramatic way. She toppled to the floor from her perch on the couch, and promptly pretended to have a series of seizures that should frighten us with her accuracy.

Danica and Zach were hugging and jumping around like the girlies that they were (I always thought that Zach was a little… feminine, for the tastes of a straight man.) They were screaming 'Woooooooo!' at the top of their lungs, killing my eardrums and possibly giving me a heart attack. I think they just took twenty years off my life.

I was going through my Contacts on my phone that was a pretty flippy thing in a baby blue color. I was looking for Nathan's number, to tell him the news. Even if he was going to be moody, he still needed to know our amazing news.

I finally found his number and clicked it, making that cute little ding signaling that it was calling. My phone was too good for rings, it beeped instead. Blame my technology nutters dad.

"Hello?" said that deep, rumbly voice that we knew so much.

"Nathan! You're not going to believe this!" I all but screamed, letting my excitement take the best off me and shove it out of a window. On the tenth floor.

"Marina? Is that you?" he said. That was weird. I was told that I have a specific type of phone voice, and it sounded adorable and cute. Although, that was my sappy ex-boyfriends saying, anyway, so we can't trust that anymore.

"Of course it's me! But, anyways, we got in! Big Time wants us to do the Song Smash! Can you believe it?"

There was a long pause. All you could hear was the static from the phone line, and I was worried that he had gone into shock.

"I'm sorry, Mary, but I can't do it."

…

_What?_

_What did he say? Did I hear him right?_

"Excuse me?" I laughed. It was silly to imagine that he wouldn't be able to do it. This was his dream; our dream. We had imagined ourselves there and winning and beginning our futures.

"I said… I can't do it." he repeated.

"Why?" This was our one chance, and he was just going to quit before it had even started?

"I'm sorry, but some things came up. I just can't. I'm gonna have to quit the band also. I just… I can't do it now."

"What the hell does that mean? You can't just eave now! Not after everything that we went through! You know how hard I worked to keep us together!" I yelled. I really had, and after I did all the work, breaking my family apart, he was just going to act like it never happened?

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

"I never want to see you again." I was done being defensive. My voice was calm and cold, searing my words into his brain through the phone.

"I'm sorry." He said one last time, and I hung up before he even finished the last word.


End file.
